villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
See also Tirek (My Little Pony) Lord Tirek is a male centaur and the main antagonist in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season 4 finale "Twilight's Kingdom." He is a powerful demonic centaur with the ability to drain ponies' magic. Lord Tirek is a revamped version of the very first antagonist from the original My Little Pony cartoons. Role Tirek and his brother Scorpan tried to take over Equestria; but when Scorpan became friends with Starswirl the Bearded, he came to appreciate Equestria and tried to turn Tirek away from his quest. Tirek refused, so Scorpan warned Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who were able to imprison Tirek in Tartarus. When Cerberus left his post at the gates of Tartarus (in episode "It's About Time; for unknown reasons) Tirek was able to escape. Sometime after he began absorbing a unicorn's magic. Celestia received a vision of this and sent Discord after Tirek. However, Tirek was able to manipulate Discord into betraying his friendship with Fluttershy and joining his side. Tirek began eating energy from pegasi and earth ponies to take away their flight and strength. Finally he went after Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, but finding their magic to be gone he imprisoned them in Tartarus. Discord thought Tirek didn't value him as a partner so Tirek gave him his medallion, saying that it was his only keepsake from someone close to him. Then Tirek saw a stained glass window of Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Discord explained to him who this new princess was. He and Discord captured Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike, and Tirek ate their power before doing the same to Discord, saying that his medallion actually came from Scorpan, and that Discord is as worthless to Tirek as Scorpan was. Growing to tremendous size from the magic he absorbed, Tirek attacked Twilight, and when he destroyed her library, she became enraged and fought him in an epic battle. The two were evenly matched, though Twilight seemed to have a slight advantage, so Tirek revealed the other Mane 5, Spike, and Discord, imprisoned in orbs. Tirek told Twilight to give him her magic and that of the three Princesses, and she agreed, so Tirek released all except Discord. Twilight told Tirek to release him as well. He accepted and then ate Twilight's magic, increasing his size to massive proportions. To thank her for her kindness, Discord gave Twilight Scorpan's medallion which was the final key to the Tree of Harmony box. Unlocking it, the Mane 6 received Rainbow Power, which they used to blast Tirek with a rainbow not unlike the one produced by the Elements of Harmony, leaving him imprisoned in a cage in Tartarus guarded by cerberus with no power while restoring Equestria and the ponies to the way they were and The princesses get freed from their own imprisonment in Tartarus. Lord Tirek was be mentioned in the first planned episode of Season 5 "Cutie Markless" by Rainbow Dash when she reminds Twilight Sparkle that they along with the rest of the Mane Six have opened all six keys of friendship, defeated Tirek and received a castle of their own. Appearance Similarly to his original incarnation, Tirek is a demonic-looking being with elements of a centaur. His lower body is black, with a white horse tail and cloven hooves. His upper body appears to be covered in black fur, except his arms and face, which are crimson. He has a pair of horns and a white beard, his eyes are jet black with yellow pupils. He dons steel bracelets which seem to be all that remains of his shackles, a steel collar, and a ring in his nose, he also wears a gold amulet that is a keepsake from Scorpan. Unlike his bestal yet human- looking face from his original incarnation, his face has a more primate-like shape to it. In the beginning Tirek appears far smaller than he was in the original series, he is also scrawny and old-looking. However, the more power he absorbs, the bigger and nastier he gets. Notably, he becomes much more muscular, grows more hair, and his horns grow much longer. After he absorbs the power of the five main characters (sans Twilight), his shackle bracelets shatter. Personality Befitting Tirek's status as a revamp of one of original show's darkest characters, Tirek is extremely power-hungry and brutal. He wants to be the ruler and god of Equestria, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal. However, he does not kill his enemies, preferring to leave them alive, but powerless, the better to oppress them. Tirek is very quick to anger, and his wrath is absolutely terrifying to behold. Despite this, Tirek isn't purely a brute - he can be deceptively intelligent. He is shown to be patient as he waited for a long time after escaping Tartarus, recovering enough power to become able to launch an assault on ponies. Tirek is also an expert manipulator, who cannot be trusted - he was even able to persuade Discord, himself known as an expert master of puppets, into joining him - only to betray him and consume his power after gaining enough magic to do so. Despite this, he will sometimes keep his word - but only when he feels he's not really losing anything out of the deal, such as when he released Twilight's depowered friends. Powers / Abilities Tirek has manifested the following abilities so far: *'Magic Drain:' In his first appearance, Tirek is shown to be able to consume the magic of ponies, removing their cutie mark in the process - he seems to literally suck this magic into his mouth, like a more kid-friendly version of "soul stealing" (and possibly a flat-out violation of the ponies' selves). A pony drained this way is completely stripped of all magic. Tirek adds the stolen magic to his own, increasing his size and power. The more magic he drains, the bigger and more powerful he becomes. After devouring enough unicorn magic, he becomes able to strip pegasi and earth ponies of their innate magic as well. At very high levels of power, he becomes able to strip even an alicorn or a draconequus of all magic. If Tirek drains the magic of every single pony in Equestria, he effectively becomes its God, able to single-handedly control all the aspects of the land that ponies normally regulate collectively. *'Immense Strength:' At high levels of power, Tirek displays an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth bigger than himself, and smash the ground to create a fearsome shockwave. Presumably, his physical power depends on the amount of earth pony magic he has consumed. *'Demonic Magic:' Tirek displays a degree of magical power consistent with the amount of magic he has consumed. At low levels of power, he is only able to fire a weak, paltry blast. After consuming enough magic he becomes almost unstoppable. He has displayed enormously powerful energy projection in the form of blasts and beams, the ability to create magical shields, high-level telekinesis, high-level magical entrapment, the ability to create portals, and more. His magic seems to be affiliated with fire. The way he casts spells is unique to him: instead of emitting magic directly from his horns, he instead forms a ball of infernal energy in the empty space between his two horns. *'Durability:' Tirek's durability seems to be immense as he survived the magical equivalent of a nuke and even managed to ram himself and Twilight through an entire mountain without seeming to injure himself. Tirek almost never shows any sign of feeling pain (except at rare occasions like when Twilight blasted him in the face) and never seems to be injured at all. He may even be immortal, since the rainbow did not kill him, instead only draining his power and sending him back to Tartarus. Also, like Celestia, he is over a thousand years old. *'Flight: '''During his battle against Twilight, he seems to be capable of wingless flight, which would be consistent with him stealing pegasus magic. Differences from the Original Series *In the original show, Tirek uses the Rainbow of Darkness to transform ponies and other creatures into monsters. In FiM, he eats unicorn magic, and eventually the power of pegasi and earth ponies, and increases his size. *FiM Tirek shoots energy waves with his horns while classic Tirek only seems to use the Rainbow of Darkness or attack physically (although he did cause an explosion to blow up part of the wall of his castle). *Classic Tirek wanted to bring eternal darkness, while FiM Tirek wanted power. *FiM Tirek is Scorpan's brother while classic Tirek turned a prince into Scorpan and forced him to work for him, threatening to behead Spike after Scorpan's repeated failures. *FiM Tirek has a few appearance differences from classic Tirek, such as a white beard and tail, a longer tail, a nose ring, and no spikes on his wrists. His wrist braces also break when he becomes big enough. *FiM Tirek does not ride a Chariot of Midnight. *Classic Tirek is destroyed while FiM Tirek is reimprisoned in Tartarus. A similarity, however, is that both were defeated by a rainbow. Trivia *In his fully-powered state, Tirek is easily the most powerful antagonist (and maybe even character) in FiM (much as he was in the original show). After consuming enough magic, he surpasses even Discord in power (a character who is constantly portrayed as near-omnipotent). However, despite the raw power he possesses, he is not as skilled with it as the draconequus is. Tirek mostly uses the magic of others to fuel his own familiar offensive spells, rather than reshaping reality at will like Discord does. *He is the first antagonist in MLP:FIM who is (possibly formerly) a prince, unlike Nightmare Moon, who is a corrupted princess. *He is considered as one of the most evil villain in ''Friendship is Magic, along with Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. However, while those two villains were never presented with any attempts at befriending them, Tirek is shown to have consciously flat-out rejected the very concept of friendship with the ponies of Equestria, his brother Scorpan, and Discord, believing it to be weakness. **However, in the comics, King Sombra was offered a chance to change his evil ways by Princess Amore and maintain his friendship with Radiant Hope, only to refuse, turn Amore into crystal, and shatter her into pieces in front of his former friend. *His role in the original series and his relationship with Scorpan are given a nod in FiM, but Scorpan is not shown outside of the flashback and the existence of Megan is not acknowledged. *He seems to be a sort of Satanic archetype for the show. He is obviously a demon, the most powerful antagonist of his show, and beyond a doubt one of the most evil. He corrupts Discord into betraying the Mane Six, and his ultimate ambition is to rule as God of Equestria. *The fight with Tirek is also similar to Dragon Ball Z battles, and is considered the most epic moment of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic so far. *Triek is also similar to the Dragon Ball Z villain Cell, with both characters absorbing energy to become stronger. However, while Tirek merely drains the magic from ponies, Cell absorbs their entire bodies in the process. *Tirek is the second main antagonist that is the main villain of a season conclusion (the first being Queen Chrysalis). *Tirek is the second main villain to be directly involved with Discord in an evil plan, the first being the Plunderseeds which were created by Discord. * Lord Tirek appears to be the oldest villain in the My Little Pony franchise, as he was in his age when Star Swirl the Bearded was a young unicorn. The second ones are the Dazzlings, who were in their age when they were defeated by Star Swirl. ** However, in FIENDship is Magic Issue 3, Discord is shown to be present when Tirek was younger, meaning Discord is older and thus the oldest villain, though he is later reformed unlike Tirek. Gallery 10259957_316468255171876_4086480356303089290_n.jpg 1959466_765294910161493_9046718504785412985_n.jpg S4 finale villain stealing magic.png Trei.jpg Tirek (FIM).png|"I am Lord Tirek!" Tirek_ID.png|Tirek restored to power Twilight_facing_Tirek_S4E26.png Capture_Tierak.PNG|Weakened Tirek. Capture_Tierak_3.PNG|Tirek's defeat. Capture_Tierak_2.PNG|Tirek absorbing the 5 of the Mane Six's magic. TirekG4.png Tirek Entrance.png Tirek Destruction.png Tirek_1_ID_S4E26.png Tirek 3 ID S4E25.png Tirek_ID_S4E26.png Tirek_emerges_from_the_saloon_S4E25.png Tirek_sucking_in_unicorn_magic_S4E25.png|Tirek eating ponies' magic. Tirek_sucks_out_Shining's_magic_S4E26.png|Tirek eating Shining Armor's magic. Tirek_sitting_at_the_throne_S4E26.png|Tirek taunting the three Princesses on his "victory". Tirek_with_orbs_showcasing_each_of_the_pony_races_S4E26.png Badass Tirek.png|Tirek's Evil Smirk Discord's_magic_getting_sucked_away_by_Tirek_S4E26.png|Tirek eating Discord's magic. Tirek_lifts_a_piece_of_the_earth_S4E26.png|Tirek fighting Twilight. Tirek_about_to_smash_the_ground_S4E26.png Tirek_smashes_the_ground_S4E26.png Tirek_shoots_out_a_magic_beam_S4E26.png Tirek_sucking_away_all_the_alicorn_magic_from_Twilight_S4E26.png|Tirek eating Twilight's magic along with all alicorn magic. Tirek_becoming_even_more_powerful_S4E26.png|Tirek's strongest form. Tirek_destroying_the_trees_S4E26.png|Tirek beginning his rampage. Tirek_shooting_laser_beam_at_the_Mane_6_S4E26.png|Tirek trying to attack the Mane 6 but failing. The_Mane_6_shooting_rainbow_beam_at_Tirek_S4E26.png|Tirek before his defeat. tirek_by_vector_brony-d7hvbg0.png Videos Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Male Villains Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:Dark Lord Category:Life-Drainers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Brother of hero Category:Hybrids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Fearmongers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Liars Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Outcast Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Empowered Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:God Wannabe Category:Creature Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Hypocrites Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Betrayed villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Living Villains Category:Parasite Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Usurper Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Satan Category:Laser-Users Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Perissodactyls Category:Apprentice Category:Comic Book Villains